I'm Yours and You're Mine
by TitanSlayer99
Summary: Just something I wrote to satisfy my feels. Mikasa can't hold back her feelings, anymore. Forever-alone Jean. Eren x Mikasa. Rated T for suggestive themes and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Chapter 51 of the manga (which I do not own). **

Mikasa shut her eyes as tight as she could. _Sleep_. But, she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, _he_ would appear. That emerald-eyed, auburn-hair, rash boy whom she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"What was he trying to tell me?" Mikasa pondered the conversation she and Eren had, when she believed that it was then end and they would be eaten by the same titan that devoured Eren's mother.

_I'll wrap that scarf around you as many times as you want… We'll always be together!_

"So then why," she thought, "Why do you keep pushing me away, Eren?"

Mikasa couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want him to push her too far away, too far for her to climb back. She stood up and crept out the door. Luckily, the only rooms that were downstairs were her's and Eren's. The old wooden cabin creaked slightly under her footsteps, but it wasn't enough to wake the rest of the squad.

She was about to open the door to Eren's room, but froze. _What if- if I talk to him now, he'll push me away again? What if, this will make things worse?_ Mikasa quickly disposed of those thoughts. _No, I have to tell him, I have to tell him how I feel._ She took a deep breath, before opening the door.

Much to her surprise, Eren was lying on his bed, wide awake, even though it was the middle of the night. The moonlight provided a dull light in the room, and illuminated Eren's green orbs tenfold.

"Mikasa?" Eren whispered. "What are you doing here?"

She slowly closed the door behind her, and tiptoed towards his bed. His gleaming eyes did not leave her. "I was just checking up on you, to see if you were sleeping."

Eren sighed heavily and looked away from her, creating a small hole in her heart. _Oh_, how much she wanted those beautiful emerald eyes to be focused on her, and her only. He waited a moment before continuing, "I'm not your kid or baby brother, don't check up on me all the time. Go to sleep, you need it after all the training you did yesterday."

"I'm fine." She took a daring risk and sat on the edge of his bed.

His eyes returned to her. "So what are you doing here?"

This was killing her, it was like he really didn't want her around. But, she needed him, and she needed him now.

She lifted the sheets and slipped under the covers next to him. Even though she was not touching him, she could feel her muscles relaxing and her stress fading.

"M-Mikasa? What are you doing? If someone finds you here, it's going to get weird. We're not kids anymore, leave!" Eren whispered violently.

She couldn't take it anymore, tears started cascading down her face. She needed him, more than she could bear, she loved him more than she could bear. However, he didn't want her around at all. It felt like she was falling down a deep pit, and the scarf she wore wasn't enough to keep her latched. By the time she regained control over her emotions, Mikasa already latched onto him. She held him in a tight embrace, and collided her lips with his. The taste was of home, but of a home that didn't want her. _Bittersweet_. She scattered kisses all over his face, her tears dripping onto the bruises left behind.

Suddenly, her conscience broke in. _What am I doing?_ She couldn't believe she had lost control like that. She just needed him, to feel him, something to tell her he was still here, next to her. She quickly removed herself from him, catching a glimpse of his startled expression, clearly not knowing what was going on. Mikasa let a sob loose, a loud one. _I lost him_. She attempted to run out the door, but something caught her wrist, she glanced down and noticed that it was Eren's hand.

"E-Eren?" She choked, tears still streaming down her face. In a split second, she was reeled in and landed on top of him.

"E-Eren?" She stared straight into his emerald orbs, which were steeled, but she noticed something else inside them, something she couldn't recognize.

"Tell me." Eren ordered as he let go of her wrist.

She slumped to his side and clenched her teeth to stop the crying. Once she regained her composure, she directed her gaze onto him.

She noticed tears were still sliding down her face, but she didn't stop. "I love you, Eren."

He took in a sharp breath, clearly not expecting her to say that.

"I love you and I need you. You've been pushing me so far away, it feels like it can't ever reach you anymore. The scarf isn't enough anymore. I know that you don't want me around, but I can't handle that. You might not need me, but I need you. Please, Eren, I'll do whatever it takes, just don't leave me alone and cold." Mikasa did not divert her eyes, they remained glued on his.

Mikasa studied Eren's expression, he had been listening to her confession and didn't say a word, he just stared at her. This had been the first time she had broken down, the first time she lost her legendary composure so drastically.

There were a few seconds of painful silence, before Eren spoke up. "Is that why you keep trying to protect me?"

"Yes." She rubbed her swollen eyes.

"Not because you feel indebted to me?"

"No!" Mikasa replied a little too loudly, but she was surprised; was _this_ what Eren was thinking the entire time? For all these years? She didn't have time to think before Eren began speaking again.

"It's because you l-love me?"

"Yes, more than I can handle." Her body was shaking, she couldn't believe how deeply she had fallen for this boy.

Mikasa released a gasp as Eren pulled her into his chest. A burst of warmth engulfed her and her ears listened to the tempo of his heartbeat. She couldn't think, it was all just Eren.

"I don't want you around because you always risk your life for me. If something happens to you, and it was because of me, I don't know what I'd do."

"Eren?" She glanced up at his piercing eyes.

He cut her off again. "I always got angry at you when you mothered me because I thought you saw me as a brother you had to protect and you owed. I thought you didn't see me as a man, and that's why I got angry. Because, -" He swallowed and hesitated. Then, he mumbled so faintly that it took Mikasa's full attention to hear, "… because I love you, too, Mikasa."

That was it, it was all she needed. Mikasa threw her lips onto his once again, and melted when he kissed her back. They were inexperienced, but that didn't matter. Warmth pumped through her veins like adrenaline as she dug her nails in his hair.

They broke the kiss to breathe, releasing hot puffs of air onto each other.

Mikasa decided now was a good time to ask.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?" He was out of breath.

"Will you be mine?"

He paused. "As long as you're mine."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'll always be yours."

Eren grinned and shifted her to his side, hugging her tightly and brushing her dark locks with his fingers.

Mikasa enjoyed their position for a minute. "Can I stay here for tonight?"

"Sure, but make sure you get out of here before Levi starts cleaning everyone's rooms."

Mikasa nodded and sighed into his arm. This was she wanted, to be with him. And it finally happened, she had trouble deciding if it was a dream or not, and whether it would last.

Suddenly, fear kicked into her. _What if it doesn't last? What if he leaves me?_ She panicked at the thought, she had just gotten a hold of him and she wasn't ready to let him go. "Eren?"

He turned to face her. "You ask a lot of questions. What?"

"Don't leave me." It was more of a command than a plea.

Eren raised an eyebrow. " Okay."

A new fear electrified her body. _What if he left for another woman?_ The thought hurt even more.

Mikasa tugged on his sleeve."Don't cheat on me, either."

Eren raised and eyebrow."I don't know, I might." Eren joked. Though, Mikasa didn't understand that was only a joke. She clenched his arm and gave him a death stare.

"Ow-I was kidding!" Eren squealed.

She loosened his grip. It might've been a joke, but she was still afraid. She knew the way other girls looked at Eren, and the conversations they held.

After a few moments in his arms, Mikasa was slowly drifting into sleep, until a sudden voice made Mikasa's blood freeze.

"Eren?" It was Sasha. Luckily, she didn't open the door.

Eren pulled the sheets high enough to hide their heads. "What is it, Sasha?"

"Where'd you put the potatoes?"

Eren sighed, she was only here for a midnight snack."It's behind the table."

"Thanks." There were fading footsteps, a sign that Sasha was gone.

"Alright, you can come out now." Eren whispered, but there was no response. "Mikasa?" He lifted the sheets, and noticed the Oriental girl fast asleep, lying on his chest. He smiled and wrapped her maroon scarf around both their necks, before falling into a deep slumber.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Around noon, Levi ordered the new special ops squad to do yard work and restock the firewood supply. Mikasa, Jean, and Connie were ordered to clean the cabin, while Eren, Krista, and Sasha were ordered to chop firewood. Armin was out patrolling with Levi.

"Phew!" Connie sighed as he plopped himself down onto a chair. "That took for_ever_, I'm beat!"

"You only cleaned two rooms!" Jean nagged as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. "Mikasa did the most, and she's not even tired!" He pointed at Mikasa, who was taking a sip of water.

Ever since last night, Mikasa could hold back the small smile that tugged at her lips. Jean, however, did not fail to notice.

"Mikasa?" He asked.

"Mmm."

"Are you okay."

"Mmhm."

Jean raised and eyebrow as Mikasa made her way outside. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to help chop the firewood." Mikasa replied stoically.

As soon as she left, Jean looked at Connie with a clueless expression. Connie simply shrugged.

As Mikasa was walking towards the firewood stack, she recalled memories from this morning: waking up in Eren's arms, kissing him good morning, and sneaking out. She almost giggled. These were things she only fantasized for a very long time. _And I can redo those things with him whenever I want_. Her blissful thoughts were interrupted by her field of vision.

She saw Eren chopping and lifting firewood, without his shirt. His arm and back muscles shifted as he brought down the hatchet, his abs rippled when he carried the stack of firewood, and his chest flexed when he went to chop another set.

_Now,_ _I can touch him whenever I want, too,_ Mikasa thought, and she was going to do just that. She was about to call his name, until she spotted something unpleasent: Krista and Sasha were flat-out beaming Eren as he worked. Krista had some decency to hide her staring, she twisted her body the other way, but her eyes constantly glanced back at the boy. Sasha, however, made no attempt to hide: her jaw was open, wide eyes fixed on Eren's body, and drool dripping out of her mouth. This enraged Mikasa to no limit.

"He's mine." Mikasa informed them, though Krista and Sasha were too tranced to hear.

Mikasa knew she couldn't do anything about it, since they weren't really doing anything wrong. She vented her anger on the firewood, splitting it into eighths.

Mikasa stopped and looked up when she saw Sasha move towards Eren, Krista was tugging on her wrist, but Sasha kept walking anyway. Then, Mikasa saw her pick up a piece of wood, and place it on the ground.

"Hey, Eren!" Sasha yelled, deliberately running in the path of the wood. "You need any help-WOOOAH!" She let out an artificial yelp as she tumbled onto Eren, bringing them both to the ground.

Mikasa squeezed the handle of the hatchet with so much force that it chipped. She began to walk towards the scene. As soon as she saw Sasha rub her hands on Eren's chest to get up, Mikasa snapped. She lifted Sasha up and threw her to the side, she landed with a _thud_.

"Oww!" Sasha exclaimed, rubbing her bottom.

Mikasa picked Eren up with one arm, and brought him to his feet.

"Mikasa?" Eren noticed Mikasa was still holding onto him.

She made sure Sasha and Krista saw what she was about to do. Mikasa leaned in and thrusted her lips against Eren's, the kiss was so deep she felt Eren slightly gag. Then, she took her hands and ran it along every inch of his body, and she heard him groan loudly. To finish, she rolled her hips into his hardness, and he broke the kiss to grunt her name.

Mikasa turned around to study Sasha and Krista's expression. Both, even Krista, wore dumbstruck faces, jaws open and wide eyed. Mikasa couldn't help but smile.

She glanced at the pair and gave them one of her signature glares.

"M-Mikasa?" Eren stuttered, and Mikasa noticed he was beet red. "Why here? We could've gone back to my room." He whispered.

Mikasa smiled, still holding onto him. "I wanted to let them know that you're mine."

Eren's blush deepened. "What? But… still"

She cut him off and pointed towards the cabin, where a livid and heartbroken Jean stood lifeless. "I also wanted to let _him_ know that _I'm_ yours."

Eren grinned as he kissed Mikasa once again, slipping his hand under her shirt and enjoying the moan she released.

"Jean?" Connie jumped out of his chair as he saw a lifeless Jean stumbled into the cabin.

"Connie," Jean started, "Come here."

Connie hesitantly walked over to Jean. "What?" Suddenly, he felt a hand wipe against his back. He jumped and tried to wipe off whatever was on his back. "_Again?_"

"Nothing," Jean started as he collapsed onto the table, "There's nothing left. I have no faith left for humanity."

"Why? Is it because of all the weird shit that's been happening with the titans?" Connie questioned.

"No."

"… Jean."

"What is it, Connie?"

"You're… scaring me."


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, guys! I apologize for writing this as a chapter, but I want all of you to see this. I was just reading through reviews of my fictions and noticed a lot of you want me to turn this into a two-shot. I was wondering, do you want me to follow up with a lemon/smut in chapter 2? Please tell me in the reviews, it's appreciated. Once again, sorry for putting this here, I will replace it with chapter 2 soon.**


End file.
